The field of the invention relates generally to shelf coverings, and more particularly, pertains to coverings for wire shelves.
Wire shelves are commonly used in new building construction and appear, especially, in both closets and kitchen pantries. Their popularity stems from their low cost, attractive appearance, easy removal from the closet or pantry, and light weight.
Nevertheless, several problems have already surfaced with this type of shelf. Because of the raised, parallel cross-bars, clothing such as sweaters or shirts, when folded and rested upon the shelf, often assumes the pattern of the cross-bars, requiring re-ironing or at least a period of time to hang out.
Additionally, when upright items are placed upon the shelf, the spacing between the cross-bars can cause the items to tip over, especially when the items are somewhat small.
Still another problem arises when the protective coating on the wire shelves begins to wear with use. The exposed metal, when subjected to damp items or the moisture of certain climates, can rust, causing damage to clothing or other items.
Further, because of the particular construction of this type of shelf, there are many crevices at the junctures of the cross-bars and the support bars which are at right angles to the cross-bars. These crevices, and the overall shape of the wires, make cleaning of mildew and other dirt from these shelves a nearly impossible task. This problem makes this type of shelf less than ideal for situations where hygiene is especially important, such as in a hospital, medical office or dental office.
Individuals have tried to solve these types of problems with informal solutions such as cutting a rectangular shaped piece of cardboard to rest on top of the wire shelf. However, this type of cover is prone to unwanted sliding, offers an aesthetically unattractive appearance, and is generally uncleanable.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art solutions have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a novel wire shelf and cover assembly which will avoid line imprinting on clothing due to the raised cross-bars characteristic of wire shelves.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a wire shelf and cover assembly which will prevent items from tipping over or falling through the cross-bars of the wire shelf.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of such a wire shelf and cover assembly wherein the cover may be retained in a fixed position relative to the wire shelf.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a wire shelf and cover assembly wherein the cover may be conveniently sized for the wire shelf.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a wire shelf and cover assembly wherein the cover is easy to install on the wire shelf.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wire shelf and cover assembly which will protect clothing and other objects from the adverse effects of rust or mildew.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a wire shelf and cover assembly that is easy to clean and therefore hygienic.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a wire shelf and cover assembly which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.